Talk:Dragon of Death - F(12), Brd(1), RDD(10), WM(7)
Campaign Log Decided to keep this updated with how the build plays through the OC and MotB, so check back for updates! Level 9 - So far I've gotten to the point where you're off to Old Owl Well for the first time without a hitch. The lack of convo skills doesn't really bother me much, and with the added buffs from Elanee I've been a one man killing machine despite only wielding one scythe so far. I've discovered a new love for whirlwind attack, which can be deadly with this build due to the excellent early BAB, high strength, and nasty criticals even on a normal scythe before improved critical and increased multiplier. Definitely looking forward to level 12 and Monkey Grip though! --Neonin 12:20, 2 July 2008 (UTC) *Uh, wouldn't swaping the first two levels (so you start as a bard) give you a lot of extra skill points? **Indeed it would. However, if you do that you are automatically given a starting Charisma of 11. This messes up your starting stats - Neonin 10:07, 26 October 2008 (UTC) * I can't believe that you have put this up as an original build! People have been playing this since the release of MotB, and it was posted on ECBII over a year ago: http://nwn.bioware.com/guilds_registry/viewtopic.html?forum=26365&topic=284700&gid=14504 with a dual wielding version posted just weeks later: http://nwn.bioware.com/guilds_registry/viewtopic.html?forum=26365&topic=285530&gid=14504 Changing the weapon to Scythes just gets you a big AB penalty. Sure you get a spectacular crit every so often, but hitting at -6 is only effective against weak opponents. Versus high AC such as you'll find on PWs, you'll only crit 0.25% of the time. * yes this is an fairly standard build. and the comment above is correct about the crit of 0.25% which you deal with by ... Changing all STR increases every 4 levels to all DEX increases. This gets you 25 Dex at 28th level though it brings your final STR down to 29. 23rd level feat is Great STR +1 so you are at Great Str +3 at 27th. Take perfect Two-weapon at 29th instead. You lose +1 to hit ( you are already hitting all the time anyway or you are screwed ) from Epic Prowess. +3 Dam/Hit from your main hand +2 Dam/Hit from your off hand You gain 3 extra attacks from your off hand. Which at a 20% crit range means an extra 0.6 crits per round. Even since that crit is your off hand that add 4x25 ( don't count the first or base damage ... count the ADDED damage ) or 100 pts. For an average of a 60 pt gain per round. Even without crits you lose 18 pts of damage from your main hand and 6 from your off hand But you GAIN 3 more hits for about +25 damage each or an extra 75 damage per round. The key here is the NUMBER of attacks is often overlooked. More attacks mean more chance to crit means more POW One other variant would be a Falchion. Basically there you would be trading a x3 multiplier for a x5 multiplier but a 40% chance for crits versus a 20% chance. Same damage in the end. Just do you want to see this HUGE number (i.e. 200 ) floating up above your enemies head, or a BUNCH of 100+'s ;) *note* (crit factor = ((multiplier-1)* range% ) so for a WM7 Scythe CF = (5-1) * 4/20 = 4 * .2 = .8 Falchion CF = (3-1) * 8/20 = 2 * .4 = .8 This build still gets owned in PvP because your saves are weak, they cut right through your DC and are probably quickly immune to crits. You are essentially Luck HAXing on their missing a concentration roll early. And if they knockdown on you. OUCH Improved Critical does not stack with the WM feat. * Actually Improved Critical DOES stack with the WM Feat; what doesn't stack is the Keen property on a weapon. Nevertheless all this talk about crits contains multiple errors: 1. You get 6 attacks per round, but they happen with decreasing chances to hit, 0/-5/-10/-15/-20/-25, therefore even if you have a reasonable chance of hitting on your first attack, that rapidly shrinks to the minimum 5% (1 in 20) chance. 2. The chance of critting is exactly the same as the chance of hitting - but you have already had to hit to get the chance to crit - so on those 5% attacks the crit chance is 5% x 5%, which is 0.25% as I stated above. 3. Attacking with two Scythes reduces the chance to hit by 30% - that attack sequence becomes -6/-11/-16/-21/-26/-31. 4. In general it is easier to get high AC than it is AB, therefore even without the -6 Penalty your chances of hitting with your first attack are maybe 50%. With the -6 Penalty that drops to 20%, and the chance of critting with a Scythe to 20% x 20% = 4%. All the rest of the attacks will be as noted in point 2. 5. For those who can't add that means each round, your 12 attacks get you a total chance of a crit of 10.5%. 6. It ought to be clear that you are far better to 2H your Scythe, requiring no huge investment in Dex (= more damage) and getting a far better chance of landing both hits and crits.--Thorsson 21:11, 5 June 2009 (UTC)